You've Got a Friend
by iluvdimples314
Summary: A series of 30 chronological one-shots, all based on/named after James Taylor songs. Jack/Ennis, of course. Canon to the movie, could be interpreted as deleted scenes. Laughs, tears, kids, stars, and everything in between. All feedback is good feedback.
1. I Will Follow

**Howdy there. JD here, embarking on my biggest fanfiction escapade yet. **

**This is going to be a series of thirty chronological one-shots, all canon with the movie. I think of them as deleted scenes, events that could have happened but were never shown or mentioned. **

**Anyway, each chapter is named after/based on a song from the album _James Taylor: Live. _My mom used to play it all the time in the car when I was little, and I happened to stumble upon it again on iTunes a couple of weeks ago. The laidback, kinda country-western, kinda acoustic, very emotional feel instantly reminded me of Brokeback Mountain. And so this story was born.**

**Some chapters are inspired by the actual song, others simply on the title. It's a lovely collection of recordings, and I'd reccomend it to anyone.**

**ANYWAYS, enough of my babble! Continue reading unbothered.**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doin', Twist?" Ennis inquired, throwing his right leg over his horse. He watched in amusement as Jack tried to tug his boot out of the leather stirrup, where it was firmly stuck.

"I'm goin' with you," Jack reported simply, each word punctuated by a grunt of effort. He finally dislodged his boot and smiled over at Ennis from under his dusty black cowboy hat.

Ennis rolled his eyes, trying to stay characteristically stoic while Jack was looking at him like that. Those damn doe eyes did him in every time, especially on cloudless days like this when they glimmered translucently and precisely matched the sky. _Goddamn, Del Mar, _he thought. _Get it together. Turnin' into one of those damn romantic types. _"Aguire ain't gonna like that," he grumbled. "You should stay with the sheep. Dumbass things might invite a fuckin' coyote over for dinner and a slumber party."

"Don't really give a shit about the sheep, friend. Just bears."

Ennis avoided his eyes, tapping idly on the pummel. "I don't need a fuckin' escort. That was a one-time thing." He instantly wished he could reel those words back into his mouth, knowing without doubt what was coming next.

"A one-time thing, huh? Isn't that what you said about that night in the tent?" Jack's head dipped low on his neck, and he fiddled with his intricate belt buckle. "You don't never know what can happen."

Ennis had to give him that one. He leaned back in his saddle and gnawed on his lip for a moment. "Fine." He paused for a beat. "But on the odd chance that we come 'cross a bear, don't you go shootin' at it. I'd very much like to live 'till August." He stole a teasing look at Jack.

Jack nudged his horse with his heels and trotted forward, playfully punching Ennis's shoulder on the way by. "The sight on the damn rifle was crooked, I swear," he yelled over his shoulder.

Ennis clicked his tongue and quickly overtook Jack's horse. He shook his head slowly and hid his smile. "Jack fuckin' Twist."

* * *

The two men reached the bottom of the mountain a couple hours afterward, with not a single bear encounter to boot. The most eventful part of the journey was when Jack dropped his harmonica into a muddy stream, and to Ennis's despair, insisted on retreiving it.

"Thought I'd finally seen the last of the damn thing," Ennis laughed as he spotted the packmule. He tugged gently on the reins, signaling for his horse to slow down. "Drivin' me nuts."

Jack shook the last few droplets of water out of the harmonica before slipping it into his jeans' pocket. It had undoubtedly slipped even further out of tune, but Jack didn't mind. Liked it better that way, as a matter of fact. "No such luck, Del Mar."

Ennis gave his horse a firm pat on her flank and dismounted gracefully. He walked over to the mustachioed supply man, absent-mindedly tucking his shirttails into the back of his jeans. "Afternoon," he mumbled.

With a half-smile plaguing his stubbly face, Jack hopped off his horse and came up beside Ennis. "Howdy, there." He removed his hat with his left hand and held out his right. "Jack Twist."

Apparently not used to pleasantries, the supply man raised an eyebrow and grinned widely. "I'm Chuck," he stated simply, giving Jack's arm a vigorous pump. The man had a thick accent, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mighty nice to meet 'ya, Chuck. Now, whaddaya got for us today?" He gestured toward the bulging food packs, then glanced briefly over at Ennis. He was realizing only now that Ennis morphed into that same wordless, stony cowboy he'd first met whenever other people were around. Not that he particularly minded, only noticed. The childish shimmer had vacated Ennis's soft brown eyes.

"Soup, sir. On the request of Mr. Ennis." He smiled nervously. "No more beans."

Jack laughed and clapped Ennis on the shoulder. Nothing suspicious, merely a brotherly gesture. "No more beans," he agreed whole-heartedly.

Allowing himself a small smile, Ennis yanked a weathered scrap of paper from his breast pocket and handed it to Chuck in silent exchange for the rope in his hands. Ennis led the packmule over to his horse, secured the lead to the back of his saddle, then turned on his heel. "Thanks, Chuck." The name tasted strange on his tongue; after all, he'd only called one person by name for the past month and a half. "C'mon, Twist," he beckoned.

Jack nodded. "See 'ya next month," he told Chuck with a brief, friendly wave.

"Goo'bye, Mr. Jack."

Tugging his hat back onto his head, Jack strode over to his horse and mounted carefully. If his boot got caught in the goddamn stirrup again, his head might just explode. "I wanna stop by and check on the sheep," he declared. "Don't much like leavin' 'em for twenty-four hours straight." _Actually, _he thought, _I like it much better than spendin' every goddamn second with 'em. _But that was amply understood by both men.

Ennis clicked his tongue, and his horse advanced with the packmule in tow. "Whatever, cowboy. I'd follow you anywhere." The words leapt out of his mouth before he got the chance to think on them, which was something that rarely happened.

Jack let the promise hang in the air for a moment, avoiding Ennis's expectant gaze. "'Cept for Lightning Flatts, maybe." His response was barely audible, but Ennis heard Jack loud and clear.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

**By all means, please review! I'm never going to make it through thirty chapters without y'all giving me feedback.**

**And if I got any horseback-riding details wrong, please feel free to correct me. Hell, feel free to say whatever you want to. I love constructive critisism like a fish loves the water.**

**~JD**


	2. How Sweet It Is

**Lookie here. Another chapter. 516 words, fluffy as a day-old woolie, but it was fun to write.**

* * *

"Goddamn fuckin' berries," Ennis muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his trembling hand. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack wrapped his fingers around Ennis's shoulder, watching their breath float through the crisp night air. "It's my fault. I found 'em."

"Didn't eat any, either," Ennis accused jokingly. "Left 'em all for me, you son of a bitch." His laughter turned into a cough, and he returned to his hands and knees. Jack's hand moved to the center of his back, rubbing comforting circles through the thick leather of Ennis's jacket as he retched.

Blue eyes widening, Jack resisted the urge to kiss that tender spot between Ennis's shoulder and his neck. He could feel a chasm splitting his chest in two. "I'm sorry, Ennis." His hand went still for a beat. "So fuckin' sorry."

Ennis spat. "Don't got nothin' to be sorry for." His body was shaking in the cold, tears of exertion dripping from his eyelashes, but his tone was as strong and unwavering as ever.

Wordlessly, Jack began to pull Ennis into his arms. For the first time he could remember, he didn't sense any hesitation. Jack enveloped the other man in his embrace, pulling him close, pressing apologetic kisses into his soft, tousled hair.

Ennis closed his eyes, burrowing deeper into Jack's chest. "Turnin' me into some kinda fuckin' softie, Twist," he chuckled, turning his head. Jack's kisses migrated from Ennis's scalp to his cheek, mindfully avoiding his mouth.

"Think I'm alright with that," Jack admitted, and Ennis could feel his smile against his skin.

The two of them remained just outside the tent, folded into one another, for a long time. Jack rocked Ennis back and forth ever-so-slightly, talking to him between tender, noiseless kisses. He reverted to comforting nonsense words whenever a wave of nausea hit Ennis, stroking the gap between his shoulder blades as he coughed and convulsed.

"Well this is fun," Ennis half-shouted in exasperation, emptying the last of the berries onto the frosted ground. He wanted to laugh his guts out, wanted to cry until he withered up, wanted to punch someone in the face. Maybe all three at once.

Jack's brow furrowed as his arms encircled Ennis, wrapping his jacket around both of their shaking bodies. "Wish I could take it on myself, friend," he whispered solemnly.

"Please do." Ennis buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, taking deep, shuddering breaths at irregular intervals.

Jack pressed his mouth firmly against his forehead. "Would in a second." He pulled Ennis impossibly closer.

Ennis was silent for a beat. "I dunno, bud," he admitted. "Sittin' here, all wrapped up in yer jacket, under those stars?" Smiling, he covered Jack's hands in his own. "Reckon it might be worth it."

Jack guided Ennis back into the pup tent, yanked up the blankets, and curled into Ennis's arms. "Glad you think so."

* * *

**Reviews are love. 'Nough said.**

**~JD**


	3. New Hymn

**The following 764 words are pure, unadulterated fluff. Hope nobody minds. **

* * *

The sun had just risen over the peak of Brokeback Mountain when Jack's translucent blue eyes lit. "It's Sunday, ain't it?" he asked, picking a breakfast remnant from between his front teeth.

Ennis thought for a moment. "Think so," he muttered. Truth was, he hadn't the foggiest notion. Time passed in strange ways when he was around Jack Twist.

"Well, I reckon we should have a church service." Jack grinned meekly from under the brim of his hat. It was something about the way Ennis let Jack kiss him, let Jack pull him to his chest, let Jack stroke his jaw-line with the calloused pad of his thumb; It was something so utterly mystifying, it bordered on spiritual. Hence his suggestion.

With an eyebrow raised high, Ennis glared skeptically. "We ain't exactly doin' nothin' worthy of His mercy." His voice was quiet, low, and surprisingly cynical for that of a nineteen-year-old.

Jack shook his head, his eyes dipping to the ground. "Don't matter none. Oughta be thankin' someone for all we've got." He gestured to the strips of elk hide drying on the make-shift wooden rack, but Ennis got the feeling that he meant something else.

With one firm nod of the head, Ennis agreed. "Whatever you say, rodeo."

The two men sat in silence for a full minute, waiting for the other to proceed. "Well?" Ennis grunted, resting his elbows on his knees.

Jack shrugged. "Guess we should pray first." He clasped his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, allotting Ennis a moment to mirror him. "Dear Lord," he began.

Ennis snorted. "It ain't a letter, 'ya dumbass."

By means of reprimand, Jack smacked him firmly on the shoulder, but there was no venom or pain on impact. "No cussin', cowboy." His hand returned to his lap. "And I know it ain't a damn letter. Leave me be."

Wagging a finger at Jack, Ennis gaped. It was the most emotion Jack had seen on his face in a while. "Oh, oh! Was that a curse I just heard, Saint Jack?" he mocked.

Jack swung his head back and forth. "Nuh-uh. It's in the Bible. Gettin' damned to hell all the time, them Biblical people." He gesticulated to buy time while he brainstormed Biblical names. "Moses and Matthew and Peter and…"

"John?" Ennis jeered.

"Shut up." He resumed praying stance. "Dear Lord," he repeated, enunciating purposefully. "We, uh, humble servants would like to thank you for, uh, all your blessin's."

Deciding to play along, Ennis clapped his palms together. "To be more specific-like," he modified, shooting Jack a look, "we're, uh, real grateful for the elk." He felt obligated to add more, but Jack followed up for him.

"And the weather." Jack glanced up at the blue sky, free of any wisp of a cloud. "Been real nice the past few days, 'specially for ridin'."

Ennis snorted.

"Not that kinda ridin', you sick bastard," Jack retorted, then realized that he'd gone back on his word for the second time. "I mean, uh, you ill-minded varmint. Sorry." He smiled apologetically in the general direction of the sky. "Ridin' the horses, you know, up n' down the mountain."

"Yeah, I think he got the message," Ennis assured him facetiously.

Jack ignored him this time. "We thank you for the elk, and the weather…" He trailed off, trying to push down what so desperately wanted to escape from his mouth. "And the whiskey."

Ennis sighed silently, then leaned towards Jack by the degree until their shoulders just brushed one another.

"And for whatever reason you did it, you put us up here." Beat. "Together." Jack twiddled his thumbs for a moment, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "And for that, we are truly grateful." He looked over at Ennis, who met his eyes with a mischievous grin.

"But mostly for the whiskey."

Jack jumped to his feet and pushed Ennis backwards off the log, trying his best to muffle his laughter, but ultimately failing. "You heartless son of a bitch," he choked out between guffaws.

After a moment of regrouping, Ennis sat up and grabbed the collar of Jack's coat, then yanked the blue-eyed man back down with him. He righted the hat on Jack's head and placed a hand on either side of his face. "Darlin', you know I'm pullin' your leg, dontcha?" he said, low and soft.

Jack smiled, feeling Ennis's palms fill in his dimples. "I assure you, it was very convincin'." And before Ennis could say anything else, he could taste something better than the finest whiskey he'd ever had.

* * *

**Okay, that has to be the cheesiest ending I have ever written. Hope you like cheddar.**

**I haven't had my coffee yet, so I'm at a loss for a more creative way to say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Please. **

**~JD**


End file.
